Branded
Branded is a short story set in a possible future where the world has become a post apocalyptic wasteland following the reveal of supernaturals. It appears in the short story compilation Led Astray. It's at least a century in the future and a young woman has to make a difficult choice to ensure the survival of the man she loves. Following genetic modification of supernaturals and animals being combined with human DNA for warfare the planet has been ravaged. Suffering the after effects of war, 'The Great Flood' and the 'Final War' some humans live in settlements called the fortress. Life in the fortress is little better than the Outside and when Rayne's love Braeden undergoes his first Change as a Werewolf they hatch an elaborate plan to ensure both his survival and that they remain together. History Set an unknown time in the possible future, at least a century from now, after supernaturals revealed themselves to the world (possibly in a timeline where the Supernatural Liberation Movement succeeded. They teach within the fortress that after supernaturals revealed themselves the natural order was destroyed- famines, earthquakes, tsunamis etc occurred. After revealing themselves the minister claimed that the supernaturals also convinced scientists to modify ordinary humans with supernatural DNA, 'promising superior soldiers'. This was claimed by Braeden to not true, humans rounded up supernaturals to get samples of their DNA, using it to modify humans for war. The short story is listed as occurring within the Darkest Powers/ Darkness Rising universe, meaning that the genetic manipulation mentioned after supernaturals were revealed in this timeline may have been carried out by The Edison Group or the St. Cloud Cabal Those scientists went on to create Hybrids as they had also begun to experiment with combining animals with human DNA, after the 'Great Flood' and 'Final War' the hybrids and modified supernaturals escaped captivity leading to the creation of the fortress where Rayne was born. Hybrids appear mostly animal but may have human intelligence, some are claimed to be capable of language. The Fortress The exact size of the fortress is unknown, as is the amount of people who dwell though, Rayne states it isn't big enough to hide a stranger. The fortress has dusty streets and wooden buildings. It is surrounded by a twenty foot tall wooden wall with a platform stretching around it 16 feet up where guards patrol at all times.The main gates are enclosed in a courtyard. Their people are divided in a cast system; First, Second, Third ,Fourth, Fifth and Sixth families are like a ruling class, they receive more supplies and food and are exempt from some rules, with all others beneath them including those with a skilled position such as the blacksmith. The First, an elderly man was the one responsible when it came to casting people out or executing them. They have leaders such as ministers who educate the children especially on the evils of the Outside, supernaturals and hybrids, as well as the prefect and a type of enforcers called regulators who act as guards as well as being the ones to arrest and force out any supernatural found within the fortress. Their most respected and enforced law is The 'First Law', it states that no one with supernatural blood can live within a fortress, if accused they are kept under watch by the prefect and must reveal their powers. Those found to have broken the law are branded and cast out of the fortress. People who live in the fortress are only allowed to have one child, if that child dies they can have another or buy one from Outsiders as did the blacksmith did. The fortress featured is failing, they had to kill their cows, their crops aren't growing, their spring doesn't give as much water as it once did, they don't have many bees to pollinate crops and they keep the population small and reduce it where they can. People are cast out for the smallest crimes if they don't contribute enough in comparison. They kill people, even children who are left outside the fortress or try to enter, which outsiders don't believe. In recent years supplies and food sources have dwindled. Children and the elderly often die of disease. In the winter if someone dies their body will sometimes be taken for meat. In Rayne's generation they have stopped accepting any refugees from the Outside (although they will buy a child from tribes as evidenced by Braeden) The Outside and Outsiders The Outside is described as bleak wasteland of arid land. Not all Outsiders live in tribes and some are more civilised than others, with some being described as savages barely more human than hybrids. Some people live in tribes that are cannibalistic of other humans, while some hunt and kill hybrids for their meat. Due to their supernatural power and having grown up in a fortress where they have learned things that Outsiders have forgotten or don't have access to the Branded are the most powerful and feared force on the Outside and band together in tribes. Braeden had to be Branded and fight to prove his worth to be accepted by them but Rayne, a human, was allowed to join them after bringing them two horses and proving herself intelligent and capable. Characters * Braeden Smith a teenage Werewolf not far past his first Change * Rayne his 17 year old human mate * Priscilla, daughter of the Second who they use as a pawn Category:Darkest Powers Short Story Category:Darkest Powers Series Category:Darkness Rising Series Category:Darkness Rising Short Stories